monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monster Girls/@comment-193.32.79.27-20150820203729/@comment-193.32.79.27-20150824222746
Party, I'm genuinly sorry if I have offended you in some way. I actually do not have anything against faithfullness and fidelity, far from it. Those are traits that are sadly too rare these days. But what I meant was that Mamono should learn to accept that humans have different standards than them and adapt to them. An Arachne may see it as infidelity, but neither her husband nor her client would, and isn't that what really matters? Look, for example, if I had to take care of an Alice I would be greatly disturbed and put off that I have to repeatedly brutally rape such an adorable and precious child. But I would do it regardless of my own morals and standards. Why? Because doing the exact opposite would be genuine cruelty to her and she doesn't see it as a bad thing, far from it. Her morals see it as good to be raped and she needs it to survive, so in order to live together properly, I'd have to learn to adapt my morals and worldview to hers. Look, for lack of a better term, I'm willing to tolerate that mamono consider rape a virtueous thing, despite the fact that our IRL society considers it one the worst vices. But in exchange, mamono have to accept our that some of their vices are our virtues as well and adapt to them. Such as not discriminating in your services or working hard at your job. I'm not saying an Arachne should have sex with other men for money, far from it. I'm saying she should be fair and offer her services not exclusively to other women. After all, how is that any different? Isn't she offering wedding gifts to them as well, considering Mamono are bisexual? Men shouldn't be discriminated against merely because they were unlucky to not have an Arachne wife themselves. But they refuse to, and that's what I consider selfish of them. And I'm not saying a Holstaur should let a stranger grope her. If anything a machine or doing it herself would be sooo much better. But the article never states that the latter is an option and the former I ignored on purpose to make a point. Holstaurs hate it by instinct. But how much are they willing to ignore their instinct if it benefits their husband? After all, their legendary faithfullness is implied to be purely instinct as well, not a conscious choice. If they don't, again, it's selfish. They refuse to sacrifice their own beliefs or happiness even a little despite the fact that they can make others, even their significant others, so happy. Yes, they learn to cook and clean, etc. to make their husbands happy. But has any of them even been willing to go against her nature or instincts for him? Even a little? But I digress. See, that has always bothered me from the beginning. How can mamono and humans realistically coexist if their worldview are just so drastically different and niether side is willing to adapt? Even incubization can only do so much. I'm sorry if you disagree with all of that, and that this converstation suddenly became a lot darker and serious, but that's what I believe. And again, I love this setting and it's girls. I just look at it with the opposite of rose coloured glasses every now and then. Not always intentionally.